


The Story of How Reid and Morgan Became Smoking Buddies.

by Emo_Phan



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Morgan, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Smut, Top Spencer Reid, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_Phan/pseuds/Emo_Phan
Summary: “Wow. Boy genius the pot head huh?” Derek said with wide eyes.“I am not, marijuana is perfectly safe and I just occasionally let myself indulge. If you want to come in you can. ”“Fine. One hit and then I got to get home. Oh what you make me do boy”
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	The Story of How Reid and Morgan Became Smoking Buddies.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally going to be Reid as the bottom cause that is kind of how I see him but honestly I'm really happy how this turned out. Who knew?

Reid was warm.

Warm is a nice word. Warm. marw. Yes, anyway. Reid was warm and baked.

Not exactly a new occurrence, while weed did affect memory, maybe he wanted that. Less of the boy genius and more of a boy smart. Well it was during one of these sessions he was bringing the latest animal network documentaries as he heard a knock on the door. He clambered up from his couch and set down his bag of chips to get the door. His eyes were droopy and kind of stinging from the blood pressure going to his red eyes. As he opened the door Morgan stared down at him.

“Hey. Hotch said after you left the round table you forgot your briefing. Thought since I was on my way home already may as well stop by to drop it off.”

“Oh yeah, those. Well would you look at that folder haha.”

After Reid said those words Derek knew something was up. He never heard Reid giggle let alone at something involving a case file. With the eyes, relaxed posture, and that skunk smell he knew Spencer was high as a kite.

“Wow. Boy genius the pot head huh?” Derek said with wide eyes. 

“I am not, marijuana is perfectly safe and I just occasionally let myself indulge. If you want to come in you can. Mighty cold don't you think?”

“Reid it's 50 degrees out. And I haven't smoked since college. Plus it is illegal in New York unless you got a prescription pretty boy. I could bust you for trying to bribe an officer and possession” Derek said with a smirk.

“You could bust me in a different way too, but here you are sitting out in the 50 degrees.” Reid broke out laughing after he completed his hopeless attempt at flirting.

“Fine. One hit and then I got to get home. Oh what you make me do boy”

After all was settled Morgan walked into the moderately sized apartment avoiding the books askew on the floor. He looks over the set up, Animal planet, three or four open bags of chips, blankets and pillows are everywhere and engulfing the couch, and finally the three pre-rolled joints just sitting on a little rolling tray. The astray was nearly filled with roaches which was contradicting to “indulging himself” but he was in no position to judge.  
Reid lights one up as soon as he sits down inhaling for a couple seconds and exhaling with a small cough. 

“Hey this is kinda strong so don’t over do it and go overboard kay?”

“Reid. I used to smoke all the time before drug testing was needed for the job. I think I can handle myself”

“Alright then. Just saying.”

Half a blunt down he realizes he should have taken Reid's advice. For the first 10 or so minutes he didn’t feel anything so he asked Reid for another couple hits. Reid was on another plane right now so he just told him to finish that one off. After five minutes it all hit him and HARD. His thoughts were all fuzzy and those chips looked just divine at the moment. He was warm but cold anyway. He wrapped up in a couple of those blankets and lied down using Reid's lap as a pillow. He felt Reid giggle and say “dude you are so gone” but the only witty thing he could say back was “yeahh”. Spencer started to rub his hand through his nonexistent hair and he got completely lost in the feeling. Like hundreds of little fireworks buzzing on his head. He looked at Reid with his droopy eyes and stupid smile and all he could think about was kissing him. 

He was so high he couldn’t even think before his lips were on his. Using Reid's leg as a crutch he pushed himself up until he was straddling the man. Reid's touch was so electric and different than anyone he has been with. His arms were under Spencer's shirt and Spencer's arms were holding his hips in place slowly rocking up to create some friction. The kiss was passionate but still tender and not super desperate. It all was so good. The feeling of Reid's hands on his ass grabbing hard with those slender fingers of his. Derek moved down to Reid's neck nipping and biting, drawing small noises from the boy before moving back to his lips.. They finally broke for air looking each other into their eyes.

“Get on your knees.” Reid says. He wasn’t going to argue. At this point his fly was down and his dick was rock hard against the fabric. He slides down between his legs and gets to work on the zipper. He fumbles and busts out laughing. Not the best timed thing he has done but his head is on Reid's knee and they are both just laughing, completely ignoring the task at hand. After composing themselves Morgan gets the zipper and finally gets Reid’s dick in his hand. Making gentle strokes at first. With the small moans and “fuckkkk” from Reid's mouth only encourages him. While sure he has never sucked dick before he tries for him. He licks the tip tasting the saltiness of his precum and licks a stripe up the underside of his dick. 

“Fucking tease. Don’t you want to be a little slut for me?” Reid asked.

Normally Derek would have stopped once Reid said that. He had always been the top in every relationship he had had. But god if that didn’t go straight to his already aching dick. So he did. He took Reid’s whole 6 inches and did he gag. Yes. Did he tear up. Also yes. But the noise that Spencer made made it all worth it to hi. After a couple of minutes Reid grabbed his shoulders and warned “I'm so close baby” he upped his efforts. With a half scream Reid came down his throat. Not the best feeling or taste but he still took it all. He moved up to the couch and Reid gave him a quick hand job which lasted an embarrassingly short amount of time. 

When he settled back on the couch he finally took what just happened. He looked at Reid who looked just perfectly wrecked. His shirt was open which he doesn’t remember when that happened but all the better, his pants still unzipped, hair was wet, his lips and neck were bruised, eyes were still droopy and red but happier. 

“ You were such a good baby.” Reid moved over so he could cup Derek's face and kiss him softly. He moved down to his neck and bit hard. Derek flinched but Reid just kissed along the mark. “Don’t cover that tomorrow. Want that department to know your mine now.” 

-The Morning After-

Derek had fallen asleep with his head once more on Spencer's lap and his arms on Morgan's side. He looked up at a sleeping Reid with his head back against the couch. He sat up and kissed Reid's cheek to wake him up. 

“Hey Reid” he said

“Hey Morgan. Look about last night-”

“No last night was perfect. We should do that more often.”

“Yeah well no more giving you halves. We both know how well you can handle your weed now don't we”

Just as promised Derek walked into the office with a bite mark with Spencer in toe with a neck full of bruises barely covered with a scarf in June nonetheless. Garcia was the first one to notice and with a squeal she blinded over to the boys.

“OMG NO WAY! How did that even happen?”

“Well Morgan just can’t handle his substances.” Reid started with a wink and went to sit down to work on the new homicide case that Derek gave him last night. 

“Come on my milk chocolate god. You have to tell me the details.”

Oh what that boy made him do.


End file.
